A Needle's story
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Kratos couldn't have imagined how sensual cross stitching could be.


___Hello guys! It's been a while since I have written in English for the TOS' section!_

___This is a translation of my most recent french one-shot about Tales of Symphonia. An anonymous reviewer asked if I could translate it into English._

___If I make any mistake of grammar or anything, feel free to let me know, so that I can improve!_

___Summary:____ Kratos couldn't have imagined how sensual cross stitching could be._

___Disclaimer:____TOS belongs to Namco and the characters are grateful for it._

******A Needle's story**

At the beginning of their relationship, Kratos did not speak very much. It was mostly Anna who made the conversation. Cordial, conventional then with time passing by, the ex-prisoner from Kvar's human ranch started to speak about more private matters, as if the distance between her former hell and the place where the duo camped was the rope that used to bind the young woman's mind. So, slowly, Kratos learnt to know his road comrade. He had informations about what she liked, her family, stories about her past... There was one detail about Anna that remained in his mind: her love for cross stitching. It stunned him. He could have never imagined that such a lively, energetic woman who was against the model of womanhood society imposed, finding pleasure in an art that was clearly categorized in the sterotypes of women's hobbies.

' It's a gym for the mind. It clears my head. Cross stitching learnt me how to move in an area, it taught me patience and the most important thing is that it taught me how to concentrate on a precise point. Children should be taught it in school, it would help them to be less dissipated. '

That was the very first time when Kratos saw Anna's face so radiant and passionate.

' Wouldn't you like to continue then? ' He asked her

' Of course, I'd like it. But we don't have a lot of money. The Aida cloth, the needles, the skeins, the prices increase. I'd rather have us eat. We need to focus on the vital stuff. '

To know her so concerned about their vital needs reassured Kratos as much as it frightened him. Being serious did not suit her at all. It gave her a dark side that extinguished the fire in her eyes. And, true, they were not rich, but that was not a cross stitch kit that would make them starve to death! Having this hobby back could be helpful for her, it could help her to find again the girl she used to be before her path met Kvar's. So, as soon as he could, when they reached a town, he let the young woman alone for a few minutes and bought her all that was necessary for a passionate embroiderer. He had given her the package without a word. She had a beautiful smile, looking like a child who was just given the most precious of all presents. Yetn it was just Aida cloth, about twenty skeins, six needles, scissors and a few patterns.

' Thank you so much! '

Her joy was contagious and the mercenary found himself smiling at her. Quickly, a ritual was instaured. At night, Kratos kept watch while Anna cross stitched, in an restful silence, Noishe behind her back. The animal could not help looking across her shoulder, intrigued by he repetitive action. He seemed to enjoy the skeins' scent, he always had his tail moving happily while smelling it. By looking at her, Kratos learnt a few basic rules. You always had to start by the middle or else, the pattern could be out of frame. You always cross stitched using two strands, passing the needle between them after picking into the cloth. One strand was used for what was called " back stitch ". It gave a " just drawn " look to the work. Picking into a hole where you had just picked would make the strand go away.

The man had to admit that Anna was very skilled and did very beautiful things with her needle.

Then, with time passing by and new feelings coming, Kratos had troubles to look at her when she cross stitched. Because he felt jealous. He was jealous of a cross stitching needle. It was ridiculous and he knew it but it was beyond his control. That needle was always in contact with Anna's skin, enjoying her hand's warmth, touching her slender fingers. That needle was making fun of him, just by being there, or with its tireless, cruel and explicit back and coming move. The strand, that fool, was the needle's ally, as he enjoyed Anna's hand but also Anna's lips and tongue! Anna had that habit of making the strand a little bit damp so that it would be easier for her to have it going through the needle's hole. Always with those terribly explicit moves when you are a man in love, facing a desirable woman, who had a soft and tender look, in peace with herself while working on her cloth cross by cross. He tried to hide this double sin of envy and lust. He could bear the situation. He could not bear the idea of Anna being mad at him.

' You're bored? '

Her question surprised Kratos.

' It's certainly not very funny for you to look at me embroider. ' She added

' No, it's fine. ' He answered, avoiding her gaze

With a playful smile, she got closer to him to steal a kiss from him.

' Would you like me to take care of your needle? ' She offered him

He did not wait for her to offer it again.

A few months later, the most beautiful " in progress work " of the Aurions was on the way. They already had a name for it.

This masterpiece would be named Lloyd.

**The End**


End file.
